The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant, botanically known as Lantana camara and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘VOLLAN 1138’.
The new Lantana plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Muenster, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new mounding and freely-branching Lantana plants with early and freely flowering habit and attractive flower coloration.
The new Lantana plant originated from an open-pollination in 2010 in Muenster, Germany of an unnamed proprietary selection of Lantana camara, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Lantana camara as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lantana plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Muenster, Germany in 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lantana plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Muenster, Germany since 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Lantana plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.